


锦玉之云胡不喜10

by VanessaVesper



Series: 锦玉之云胡不喜 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 锦玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Summary: 摸鱼，小番外
Relationships: 润玉/锦觅
Series: 锦玉之云胡不喜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559107
Kudos: 12





	锦玉之云胡不喜10

10. 摸鱼，小番外

锦觅怎么也不能相信，自己居然着凉了，她是神仙诶，不过是来人间小玩一下，怎么就莫名其妙的着凉生病了呢，她又不是吃五谷杂粮的凡人，好吧，实打实的论起来，她是吃了不少的五谷杂粮，可是她真的是神仙诶，怎么可能像一般凡人一样着凉生病呢，

可是她就是真的生病了，着凉，鼻子塞住，眼泪汪汪，脑子里昏昏沉沉，还懒洋洋的不想动弹，不管什么好吃的吃在嘴巴里都一样没有味道，时而觉得身上热乎乎，时而又觉得一阵阵的冷飕飕，只能看着镜子里的自己愁眉苦脸叹气，唉，真是不争气呀，

好在，除了润玉，也没有别人能看见她这个真的弱不禁风样子，准确的说，就连润玉，到现在为止也都还没有看到，今日一大早润玉需得回返天庭一趟，临走前再三嘱咐了她，好生呆着等他回来，别乱走，别乱吃东西，也别理睬乱七八糟的人，更不要和凭空冒出来的人说话，总之就是在这个小院子里好生呆着，说来说去那么多，可以简单总结成一句话，那就是她最好在屋子里睡觉，一直睡到他回来，

也不能怪润玉这样唠唠叨叨罗里吧嗦的婆妈，实在是因为事出有因，那天润玉有事走开一阵子，她一个人出去闲逛，路上遇到山精野怪，她跟人家相谈甚欢，然后就跟着去了人家的山洞参观，还在人家的窝里喝了人家专门特制的酒，昏昏欲睡，那山精意图不轨，她自己还稀里糊涂的不知道怎么回事，头上的龙簪子已然见势不妙发作起来，将对方压制的哭爹喊娘，润玉随即赶到，将她抱起来倏忽而去，随后那附近的山头都被铲平，管事的地仙等等也都跟着受了株连，偏偏她醒酒之后什么都不知道，还只当自己只是去人家家里做客玩了一场，

今日就是有人用轿子抬着她，她也不会再出去走动，身上没力气，软绵绵的，又觉得不舒服，怎么躺着都是难受，好在也没有别人看见她这番不争气不成材的样子，索性一个人在床上翻来覆去的打滚哼哼，为了不让魇兽打小报告，她连魇兽都关在了门外，此时此刻一个人躺着，越发昏沉起来，

昏昏欲睡之中，有人坐在了床边，一双温暖又清凉的手搭在她头上，她费了半天力气才勉强睁开眼睛看过去，幸好不是什么山精野怪，是她家里那位夫君大人，应龙真身的及时雨大宝贝润玉，她几乎是嗷的一声扑了上去，用力抱住润玉腰身，使劲把自己贴在他身上，吸纳他身上自带的天然凉气，

润玉也是有些吃惊，想不到锦觅会这样子生病，明明他走的时候她还好好的，怎么忽然就这样了呢，本来还想温和说她两句，看见怀里的小人可怜巴巴的眼神，心软的不成样子，哪里还舍得再说什么她不爱听的，连忙把人抱在怀里拢着，细细抚慰，

锦觅可怜巴巴的看着润玉，小鱼仙倌，怎么办，我好热，又好冷，好难受，

润玉想了想，本来想叫医官过来给她看看，奈何锦觅一个劲的说着不要，怕传扬出去丢脸，他只得另想办法，想了想，记得这附近是有一处温泉的，于是带了她过去泡在里头，水是暖的，他是冷的，两方面融合起来，刚刚好，

锦觅被润玉圈在怀里，依靠在他身上，她觉得自己好像病的越来越严重了，不只身上无力软绵绵，还心跳的越来越快，润玉身上的味道被暖绒的泉水发散开包裹了她，让她觉得有种奇怪的感觉在身体里沸腾厮磨，手臂越来越软，越来越用不上力气，只能勉力勾住润玉脖子，小鱼仙倌，回去了好不好，不舒服，

润玉也觉得奇怪，就算真是生病，她是仙身，又有灵力，方才他也暗中给她调息护佑，如何会越来越不好，可是看起来也不像中了咒术，这些日子他一直在她身边不曾离开，没有人有机会用咒术一类暗算锦觅，想不通，眼下也只能先带她回去安置，

回去躺着，锦觅还是翻来覆去的折腾，她这人一有点风吹草动就特别能撒娇，也特别爱撒娇，现在就非得要润玉抱着搂着不可，润玉细细给她诊察了一番，还是看不出来哪里不妥，锦觅自己也说不清楚来龙去脉，他正在沉思是否该让岐黄马上过来，忽然身子一僵，不知不觉，锦觅的手一直在他非常敏感的位置流连不去，他低头看锦觅，她浑然不知自己的所作所为，一脸可怜兮兮的问他，夫君，你的尾巴怎么还不出来，

润玉只觉得头皮一紧，全身瞬间漫过一阵热流，她的样子实在太蛊惑，眼神也太妖艳，不容他不动心起念，想来，也是有几日不曾与她亲昵，那日从那山精洞府中带回来她之后，担心她酒后身体不适，又见她这阵子都是贪睡的模样，夜里于是都安生的很，如今被她这样一问，顿时心火燎原，一发不可收拾，手掌忍不住在她腰间摩挲着，

锦觅红艳艳湿漉漉的嘴巴里溢出一声舒服的喟叹，低低央求他，夫君，亲亲好不好，觅儿想要亲亲，觅儿想要被夫君那样抱着亲亲，

润玉觉得自己头顶上肯定已然生烟了，虽然也觉得情况不大对劲，他还是控制不住依着她的话吻了上去，那么的甜，那么的润，让他压制不住想要更多，更多，双手探入她衣衫之中，在肩膀处微微用力，衣衫半裸，香肩袒露，凝脂一般的山丘跌宕起伏，他忍无可忍的一路亲了下去，她身子颤了颤，情难自已的主动将双腿打开盘在他腰间，娇柔无力的微微喘息，

如果说这世间有一种致命的情药，那么对润玉来说，这药就是锦觅，她对他来说，既是致命的情药，也是续命的蜜露，唯有她能够让他这样痴迷眷恋，从前他是个心静如水的人，从来不会被欲念左右，更加不会控制不住自己的心思，可是如今在锦觅面前却是这样的不堪一击，她一个眼神，一句话，一个动作，就可以让他情思涌动不可抑制，就像现在，明知道她身体不适，不该如此，他的唇和手还是一路蜿蜒而去，惹来锦觅醉人的呻吟呓语，她抱紧了他的身子，带着热气和花香的呼吸弥漫散开，网住了他，让他变成了一个普通男子，在她身上放纵着自己，

锦觅昏昏沉沉的，只是一味贪恋着润玉身上舒爽的凉意，缠着他不肯放开，怎么都不肯从他身上下来，她自己也不知道前前后后一共颤巍巍叫了润玉多少声夫君，身下是这般从未有过的湿漉漉滑腻腻，她放纵自己沉溺在这欲望里，攀附着润玉，一次次的碰撞，一次次炽热爱恋的给予，她只记得自己似乎曾经抚摸蹂躏着凉爽弹滑的龙尾，疯魔了一般的要非润玉缠上来，她赤裸着身体，抱住了耀眼的龙尾，磨蹭着，亲昵着，直到龙尾密密实实的卷上来，又一次次的在她身上缠绕摩擦着，幸福又舒适的感觉浸润吞没了她，除了润玉，她再也不想要任何其他，

第二天傍晚时分她才晕晕乎乎醒过来，瞧见了身边赤身裸体侧身躺着看着她的润玉，呆了呆，慢慢移动眼神向下看去，不出意料，她也是同样的赤身裸体，而且还感觉到了双腿之间异常的湿润滑腻，再看看润玉看过来的眼神，不由得吞了吞口水，润玉看着她的眼神熟悉又陌生，说熟悉，是因为她不是第一次看见他这样的眼神，说陌生，是因为第一次看见他眼神之中这样毫不掩饰的欲望，对她的欲望，那想要品尝她与她做那些羞涩之事的欲望，看见她醒来，他的手顺着她铺陈的发丝，略带低哑的声音问她，觅儿，昨晚上你叫我什么，

她本来想说，不记得了，可是，被润玉那样的眼神看着，她心里痒痒的，身上泛起奇异的感觉，这感觉让她看着他的嘴唇低声说了自己也想不到的两个字出来，她后知后觉反应过来，她说的是，夫君，

润玉欺身过来的时候她几乎是想都没想的迎了上去，手臂伸开抱住他健壮有力的身躯，双腿打开接纳他迫不及待的进入顶撞，她没有来的想起来四个字，如鱼得水， 恰在此时，耳边传来润玉饱含情意的暗哑声音，觅儿，我好希望我真的是一尾鲤鱼，那样就可以把自己彻底浸没在你这眼润泽的泉水里，

她不能自已的身子颤了颤，继而开始忍不住的发出声音，这越发催动了身上的人，她虽然也奇怪自己如何忽然就变成了这样不知道节制的，奈何身体享受的很，根本停不下来，只能这样贪恋的承欢不止，她一度以为自己会被折腾的卧床不起，奇怪的是，这样折腾了一番之后，她竟然神奇的不药而愈，

后来的后来，润玉终于搞明白了锦觅这次生病的原委，她那根本就不是生病，她一向贪吃又好奇，那天早上他离开之后，她闲着无事，就着人间的美酒，把从那山精洞府里顺来的不知道什么果子吞了下去，事实证明，那确实是一颗非常稀有的果子，作用嘛，就是增加情趣，润玉估摸着，那山精可能是打算着给当时迷迷糊糊的锦觅服下，而后顺水推舟成就难得的好事，可惜被他冲了，到头来兜兜转转这果子还是被锦觅吞了，后果嘛，自然是他这位夫君一力承担来着，

那之后好几日锦觅一对上他的眼神就脸红的不得了，整日里只是羞答答的低着头，不过也有想不到的好处，从那之后，她渐渐放开手脚显露本色，这倒是润玉当初无论如何也想不到的，他不得不承认，他的这位偶然天后娘娘发威的时候，还是非常，非常，非常了不得的，真的，非常了不得，


End file.
